Compliments Go Far
by A. LaRosa
Summary: Jimmy/Cindy, Sheen/Libby, one-shot. Summary follows the title very closely. It starts out as just an innocent day in class... Review!


_Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron or anything highly valuable. So, please don't sue, I don't have much to give. _

_Author's Note: Read the end note for everything, and please review! It'd make my day! ^_^_

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


The classroom was dimly lit on the stormy day. Twenty-six students sat in the room waiting for instructions from their teacher. They were either yawning, sleeping, writing, or talking; summed up: no one wanted to be there, and no one was listening.

"Now class," the teacher announced. "I am going to pass around a wicker basket containing names. Whomever you pick out of the basket, you have to say five nice things about that person, then hug each other. I know this may sound "cheesy" or "fruity," but this is the first step on becoming better people." She started walking around the class shaking the basket to show she wasn't kidding, "Once I pass these out, no talking whatsoever, and no one discusses whom they have until I call on them."

There was a dull murmur in the class as people started to pick names out of the basket. 

"I hope I don't get any of you guys . . . ," Sheen started to explain. "I'd rather want to hug a girl," he smiled smugly.

"Yeah, yeah . . . " Jimmy said, waving the whole thing off as only another excuse for a class project to keep the time occupied until the bell rang.

The teacher walked over to Libby, and the look on her face was priceless when she picked a name out of the basket. Cindy was next, and Jimmy secretly prayed he would pick her or someone completely awful. 

She gasped in surprise and looked down at her desk not to give it away. Her face had a look between happiness and disgust; more happy though.

When the teacher came over to Jimmy, he picked out a piece of paper and soundlessly placed it under the notebook he was writing in.

"Aren't ya gonna look, Jim?" Carl asked innocently, slipping his own paper underneath the palm on his hand.

"Nah, I'll wait...it's not like it's going to be important or anything..." he said with a bored tone, flipping through his notebook, looking for some calculations he had written seconds earlier.

"Jimmy, you can go first." Mrs. Daly said while watching Jimmy talk to Carl.

He slowly picked up the paper and opened it carefully, wanting to catch the name before anyone else would see.

"_Vortex?!_"

"What?!" 

"Okay, silence, you two... now Jimmy, say five things you like about Cindy."

He paused, "Uh, I guess she's smart..."

"One."

"And, she, uh..."

"Come on, Jimmy, it's not too hard." the teacher reasoned with the young genius, standing next to his desk.

"Not when you're talking about Cindy." he practically spat in her face.

"Take that back Neutron!" she shouted across to his seat.

"Silence! Please!" 

_They silenced._

Don't mess with the teacher. One word: demerits.

"Now, continue, Jimmy..." she said while crossing her arms across her chest and looking down at the boy.

"She's nice when she _wants_ to be."

"I'm nice!"

"To who? Your mom?"

"Children, please! Apologize, Jimmy."

"Sorry. Anyways, I can't come up with five."

"You _will_ come up with five."

He sighed, "She's okay looking...I guess..."

Cindy blushed lightly, making sure to cough to drive all attention away from her.

"Two more."

"Uh..."

"_Continue."_

"Um," he said, thinking of anything he possibly could to get past the humiliation, "She dresses okay."

"Okay?!" Cindy angrily shouted his way.

"Jimmy, that's not legitimate."

"What!" He sighed angrily, "Fine, she's smart, beautiful, witty, caring, nice, _whatever_!"

"Very well, next." the teacher moved on as if it was nothing. 

"W-what?" Cindy whispered softly as her emerald eyes gazed into his sapphire ones.

He looked away quickly and raised his hand. "May I be excused?" Jimmy said uncomfortably, fidgeting in his seat. 

The teacher nodded then sat down at her desk. Jimmy quickly got up from his chair and bolted out of the classroom as fast as he could, trying to avoid all trouble.

"Mr. Estevez, go next," Mrs. Daly stated calmly, looking up from the stack of papers piled on her desk. Her hands were clasped together tightly, her lip in a thin line. You couldn't tell that she was thirty, nor could you tell that she ever smiled.

"Er, I have Libby."

The girl's eyes widened, but her heart sank, getting ready for the embarrassment. On her desk, the pen she was grasping was close to snapping in two.

"Sheen, can this please be civil and appropriate for fifteen-year-olds?"

"Yes, ma'am." 

"Begin, then."

"Uh," he looked over to Libby and locked eyes with her. "Well, I think she's really funny."

Libby blushed and started to play with the pen, that she was about to snap, shyly. 

"One."

"Okay, two... she's a great friend, I mean, like, she'll always look out for you..."

"Two."

"Three, she's fair and nice in everything she does."

"Three."

"Four... she's extremely talented. She's really good at stuff like singing and dancing."

"Four."

"This is _too_ easy," he stood up and began to walk over to Libby. "She's the most beautiful girl in the world." He leant down and gave her a tight hug to the bewildered girl. Before pulling away, however, he whispered in her ear, "Will you be my girlfriend?" But, before she was able to answer, he was shooed back to his desk by Mrs. Daly.

"See? This is how it's supposed to turn out. Good job. All right, Dave, go next."

Cindy couldn't help but tone out whomever was talking. She kept stealing glances at the door, hoping Jimmy would walk back into the room. So, she would finally take matters into her own hands.

She raised her own hand quickly, waiting to be called on.

"Yes, Cindy?"

"May I please go to the bathroom?"

"Yes, but hurry back," she replied, dismissing the girl with a wave of her hand.

Cindy quickly got up out of her seat and walked out of the classroom. Now, where was the first place to find a genius... the science lab, maybe, but he wouldn't be admitted in there without a teacher's guidance. He blew up the lab once without supervision. He wasn't allowed there all too often, now. So, next thing to look for was where a _boy_ would go. _The bathroom._

She hoped no one was in there, besides Jimmy, as she opened the door in one quick, fluid motion. The first thing she saw was a, now, tall brunet leaning on the ledge of the window. His head was propped up by his arms, looking out the it. He looked as if he was in deep thought and as if he was making the most important decision in his life. 

She locked the door silently before beginning her walk. She didn't want any boys walking in on her long-awaited confession. Cindy walked quietly to where he was, and mimicked his position, staring out the window intently as well.

His head immediately whirled to his left where he saw the blonde looking out the window, just as he was a few seconds ago.

"W-what are you doing here?"

She was silent for almost a minute, thinking of what to say. She finally sighed and said, "To talk to you."

"But, how did you know I'd be here?"

"Well, you're definitely not allowed in the science lab anymore, and I know you can't leave the property. So, I thought of a place where you'd go; you'd end up here, of all places. I know how many times I've rushed to the girl's bathroom because of you."

"What? You went to the bathroom to... cry? Or... just to think of ways to kill me?"

"Half and half," she admitted, not being able to bare looking into his soft, blue eyes. "Mainly the second."

"You... cried? Because of me?"

"Don't think of it as a shock. I mean, if you were a girl, what would you do when you get yelled at? I'm sure you wouldn't go build something to get your mind off it. You'd sit somewhere, preferably a relaxing place, and think about what happened. You'd just replay everything that went on in the conversation, and what you _could_ have said or done. You begin beating yourself up, and then become sad."

"I do that, even though I'm _not_ a girl."

"A lot of people do that..."

They stood there in silence for a few minutes, taking in the serenity of each other's company. Never knowing that they could soothe each other by just standing there, they just looked out the window. Neither Jimmy nor Cindy wanted to go back to class. Someone would surely come searching for them soon.

"Why did you come here?" he asked, his voice not loud enough to be it's normal pitch, but just loud enough for her to hear.

"I came to tell you something, only if you say something to me first."

"What do you want me to say?"

"That what you meant before was true," she said, finally looking over to him. She was surprised when she found him already looking at her. 

She felt her breath catch in her throat, and she suddenly became very hot. His eyes seemed to do that to her, no matter what was happening between the two. His eyes held the fire and passion in their arguments, but there was also a soft texture that made her melt in a way nothing ever did. 

She was too young to ever experience something like this. _This _love. But, there was always a chance for something unexpected. Couples could be high school sweethearts, or they could have known each other since first grade. No matter how love came, it came in different shapes a sizes, colors and forms. It was always a surprise, and no one knows how to hold on, they just do. It's the mystery everyone wants to solve, and it's the one thing that you'd never want to end. 

Something like this.

"I don't know..."

She remained silent as he thought. She even stopped breathing all together to hear if anything mumbled its way out.

"I cracked."

"Why would you say that?"

He sighed, knowing there was no return to the happy land of sanity in this case. "Everything I said was true."

"Really?"

"You know what's funny? I mean... funny in a pathetic sort of way; I've liked you as long as I known you."

"Liked me _how_?" she asked quietly, unsure of the answer she was about to receive.

"Liked _like_ love."

"You love me?"

He nodded shyly, "Correct."

"Then I have something to tell you," she snapped back, seeming mad. Her sudden outburst made him shrink back a bit.

"I've loved you throughout our arguments, throughout _everything_!"she had a bit of an alarming smile on her face. "When we were in outer space those _many_ times, I've loved you! When you blew something up and I was there yelling at you, I've loved you! When there's someone in need, and you drop everything to go help, I've loved you! And with your eyes... I've fallen in love with you..."

He stood there in awe. For a split second, he thought she was about to slap him and storm out. But, now, he knew that what he _really_ wanted in life came to him with open arms.

"You know, I didn't get my hug from earlier," he said with a smug grin.

His smile could never be removed from his face, and he moved from his 'depressed' position to standing upright. She instantly ran into his open arms and hugged him, realizing how stupid she was for waiting this long. She could have been _so_ happy so _long_ ago! 

A sudden knock came from outside, breaking them out of their "moment". Cindy moved back in shock, knowing fully that she shouldn't be there. Running into the nearest stall, she let Jimmy walk to the door and open it for whomever was outside.

He did as he was supposed to, and the door opened to reveal Sheen.

"Man! Where have you been? Cindy left class right after you and never came back!"

"I, uh, was just in here. I wasn't with Cindy, if that's what you're thinking."

"Really, now," Sheen smirked, seeing pink shoes at the bottom of a stall. "Well, I was just told to get you back to class, and tell Cindy to come back too." With those final words, he started walking back to class. 

"I think we should head back," he said, still looking at the door Sheen just exited through.

Cindy's head poked through the door to the stall and then revealed herself to Jimmy's back. He turned slightly and outstretched his hand for her to grasp onto. She happily obliged, taking it. 

They got back to class, receiving numerous glances from different students. Cindy sat down in her normal seat, and Jimmy headed back to his seat.

"Okay, now since all problems have been _resolved_, as it seems, we'll get back to the task at hand. I think it's Cindy's turn to say who she chose."

Without batting an eyelash, she said, "I have Jimmy."

"Now, is that in a sense of dating or is that actually on the card?" Mrs. Daly teased, guessing at what went on when they left the classroom.

"Both." she said proudly, trying not to laugh at the look on her teacher's face. The class was in their own state of awe. Whistles were heard as well as random claps.

"Okay, just get started," she said, trying to get her class back in order.

"Okay. He's handsome, charming, extremely smart, a great friend, and he has the greatest personality."

"Good. Now hug. Although, it doesn't seem as if you'd have a problem with that."

Cindy got up, but instead of giving him a hug, she gave him a full-on kiss on the lips. Quickly pulling away, due to the teacher's scolding, she walked back to her desk. As she walked, a strange, bubbly nature overtook her senses.

"Very well. Miss Folfax!" she screeched, waking up the sleeping girl. Her voice suddenly turned calm, "Who do you have?"

"Sheen."

"Continue."

"Well, he's quirky -in a good way-, passionate in the things he loves, a great friend, intense, and extremely funny."

"Great-" the telephone in the room rang out, interrupting what she was about to say. After ten seconds of inaudible chatter, she hung up the phone and turned back to her class. "Well, I'm afraid I'll be back in a few minutes. I need to talk with someone in the main office. _Please_ stay quiet, and take out something to read."

She walked out of the room and closed the door, leaving the classroom. Everyone started to talk, not even bothering to follow the instructions left by the teacher before her departure.

Without thinking, Libby got up and walked over to Sheen's desk and sat on it, looking down at him. 

"Where's my hug?" he asked, pretending to sound hurt.

She leaned down and hugged him. With the added pressure of his arms around her, she slipped onto his lap, earning giggles from some girls around them that were watching.

"Now, how about the answer to my question?"

Her eyes lingered at his own, then darted down to his lips, trying to make her decision. Should she use her first _real_ kiss on him? She decided then and there, she wouldn't care if any hotter of a guy showed up, she'd stick with him throughout his life. He _needed_ her to keep him balanced. 

_'Screw this!' _she thought to herself as she pushed her lips upon his. She could feel his smile increase against her lips as the kiss continued on. She soon felt a tongue invade her mouth, and she wasn't sure if she liked it or not. Coming to the conclusion that she liked it, she added her tongue into his mouth, fighting for high dominance. 

She pulled away quickly, hearing the door open. She didn't notice the wide-eyes looking in their direction, nor did she see Cindy raging beside her. 

Cindy didn't like Sheen too much.

Libby smiled as she looked into Sheen's eyes, "Yes."

With that, she hopped off of his lap and walked back to her desk. The teacher walked back into room at the same time, but, luckily, she didn't see anything.

"Am I to believe that we have two new couples in this class?"

Various 'yes's were heard in the classroom, and the teacher nodded.

"Well, that was Ms. Fowl on the phone. She wanted me to tell _you_ two," she pointed at Cindy and Jimmy, "that it's about time."

"And for you two, Miss Fowl said that she knew something was going to happen. She said she wants a wedding invitation."

"What?!"

"She said she knew her "assignment" would work. No one can think of more than two characteristics without getting deep into something."

"It's Miss Fowl's fault?! She did this?!"

"You know her?!"

"Of course. She's my mother."

Wide eyes were seen from everyone of the students Miss Fowl used to have.

The final bell rang, dismissing the students to go home for the weekend.

"I need to lie down," Jimmy sighed, walking out of the classroom with Cindy close behind.

"Me too," she sighed as well.

"I need sugar," Sheen smirked, eyeing Libby.

"What do you mean by sugar?" she asked, unsure of what he meant.

"Your sugar," he said suavely, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh, man... want to just come over my house?"

"Of course!" he took her hand and bolted down the street with her in tow.

  
  


* * *

  


Lesson learned:

_Compliments go far._

The known facts:

_Things will never be the same._

_It's about time!!!_

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


_Disclaimer: Wow, fourteen pages. It's 10:20 at night and I haven't even started my homework. Eheh... *sweat drop* Well, please review. I'd like to know what you think about this new story. I actually started this in the middle of the summer when I first got my computer, then completely forgot about it, adding little bits here and there. Today, it seemed that I was on a roll, so, here's the finished product. It's something different than what's out there, but I hope it's a change for the better. We need more romance fics!_

_Notes on my stories:_

_The Most Wonderful Time of the Year - - I might actually wait until next Christmas to finish this off. If you'd like to see an update sooner... Tell me, so I can get a move on it. _

  


_Growing Up - - I have a feeling that this is on indefinite hold. For the most part, I think I'm just going to re-write the first chapter (which seemed to be the best) and post it again around Christmas. I seem to have a lot of Christmas-themed fics._

  


_Cindy Vortex: Rescue Jimmy Neutron - - I hope to be updating this soon, I almost forgot about this fic. I have everything planned out, I just need to update it. _

_Anything Else - - I'm planning on having a Jimmy rush, so, look out for more fics._

_^_^ _

_-A_


End file.
